xeenfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Map names
Hello, I'm not registered to Wikia, but I'm Gamanek. I'm working on a fan italian translation of World of Xeen, for Oldgamesitalia.net. While I succedeed in finding all the ways to translate text and keywords requested for puzzles... I can't find a way for the teleport thing. I mean: when you use a teleport mirror, or the carts in Dwarves mines or such, you need to type the name of a place to go. I tried searching a way to change these names, but I guess the game just uses the Map Names for this kind of work... so, after trying to use a map editor (provided by Cedric Busch) with a "Map Name" button, it just returns a "Sorry, there is no TXT file available to modify", thus not allowing me to change the specific map name. Assuming there are other ways to do this, can you please suggest me one? Or help with that tool. Thank you in advance, guess I'll register while I do the job, 'cause I noticed two things not written on the confirmWord and it's always nice to have a nickname to refer to :) 23:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gamanek, welcome to the wiki! :) Have you checked out the Mirror File Format page? I don't remember the mine cart specifically but the two files (XEENMIRR.TXT and DARKMIRR.TXT) are where the teleport mirrors look up the name to work out where to teleport you. Cheers --Geekrocket (talk) 10:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Rocket, thank you for the fast reply and for the welcome :) After a whole day experimenting (you can see I've mad quite... a few changes to this discussion XD) I finally succedeed in influencing the game. Actually I changed the contents of those two files you said, which are both contained in DARK.CC, with XEEN.CC NOT containing those two files. Using Notepad++ I tried to change Vertigo with "citta", changing also the corresponding TXT (which I can't remember, maybe it was XEEN0028.TXT) but the game just crashes when I type it in the mirror. With an hex editor I changed "citta " (which I made with Notepad++) with "citta" and finally it went through. Using XeenCCFileList I found the DARKMIRR.TXT File ID ( 0x4AFC 19196 ), and extracted it. Using Notepad++ i confronted it with files extracted with indoormap, which renames the file extracted with the value inside of the [ ], so that with indoormap editor it is named d_19196.ccx but with CCFileList it is named simply 0x4AFC.ccx ... Now I'm on another problem with the accents. How should I proceed with à è ì ò ù? It seems like I need to remap some file in order to be able to insert them in the game, am I right? I checked the french version which included ò and à, but it was remapped horribly, swapping Q with A and reverse. I also have no idea to where to search them, as it is probably in one of those d_xxx files which I can't seem to open except for some ones. If you've got solutions or suggestions, let me know, I'm a bit tired after trial and error with the teleport... ;) Gamanek (talk) 14:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Gamanek I think you'll need to use a hex editor and not Notepad++, as the file follows a very specific structure: 32 bytes per entry. If you saved it in Notepad++ and it did anything to the null bytes or an entry went outside the 32-byte size range then it would probably crash when Xeen tries to read the file in. Also you should be able to replace "Vertigo" with "citta" - in the map name file you can truncate any space difference between "Vertigo" and "Citta" (e.g. don't need two spaces). In the mirror text files you will need to pad with null bytes. If you google "French keyboard" images you will see that the Q and A keys are physically swapped - so I suspect accents are based on running in the right code page (or mapping the actual physical keycodes to different values).. but I'm not sure, sorry, as I haven't done any localisation work before - and I'm not overly familiar with XeenCCFileList so can't really help you there at the moment. Good luck :) Cheers 00:02, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you! My bad. I've got friends in France who haven't got that kind of keyboard, so I thought it was an European standard, or something like that... eheh :P By the way, finally the "citta" thing is resolved, now I'm able to translate the words and they will work. While the accents thing can be ignored for now, however (i can always let players write "citta' " instead of "città") I need help with Spells and Statistics, which I've made another topic about. Hope you can help with that too! And thanks for that good luck, it looks like it definitely helped :) Gamanek (talk) 00:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC)